Fairy Story
by helensuperstar
Summary: Santana loves reading stories to her kids so she deicides to tell them the story of two princesses Princess Brittany and Princess Santana. They have a long journey on the road to love and they meet some pretty scary things on the way! I am going to be writing it half in a fairytale then the other half in a more adult way.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so welcome to the first chapter of my first ever Brittana Fanfiction! I want to know what you guys think of the story so feel free to tell me! I do not own Santana or Brittany and i don't own glee. hope you enjoy and please remember to review!**

* * *

Chapter 1

Santana walked through the front door of her house and immediately heard laughing upstairs. She smiled to herself thinking about what her gorgeous wife and their five kids could be up to. She never thought she would ever want kids but Brittany was intent on having them. The day Jandro Miguel Lopez Pierce was born Santana hadn't felt happier. She quickly warmed to kids and now here she was with five kids and three more on the way! She laughed remembering how shocked both she and Brittany were when she was told she was having triplets.

* * *

"Mami, Mami is that you" called a little voice. A little face appeared through the banisters and Santana chuckled.

"Hey there Mija what you guys up to"? Santana asked slowly climbing the stairs.

"Story time Mami" cried the little girl who had now removed herself from the banister and was jumping excitedly at the top of the stairs.

"Careful sweetie I don't want you falling" called Santana running up the last couple of steps and lifting the little girl into her arms. This was getting increasingly harder as the ever growing bump was starting to jut out a lot.

The little girl shrieked happily as Santana carried her upside down to her and Brittany's bedroom where she knew the family would be.

"Mami" shouted 3 children happily jumping off the bed to go greet Santana.

"Careful kids remember mummy has babies in her tummy" called out Brittany picking up the youngest child and carrying her over.

"Mami, Mum said that it's your turn to take care of us now because you're having ternmatiy leave". Smiled Rafael the youngest boy of the family.

"You mean maternity leave silly" their second oldest Harmony smirked. She was as sassy as Santana though she looked just like Brittany and had the brains of god knows who she was an absolute genius and she was only 7.

"Okay Harmony we don't talk like that to our siblings he is only five remember" Brittany said patting the little boy on the shoulder.

"So Mami is it true" asked the oldest child Jandro, he acted as hard as anything but he was really a Mami's boy at heart.

"Yes kids its true Mami is looking after you for a while" smiled Santana placing the squealing girl in her arms on the ground.

"Yay" they all shouted happily.

"Okay then kids what's happening now" Santana asked sprawling herself out on the king sized bed.

"Story time" they called in unison.

Story time was their favourite part of the night and it was Santana's to.

"Britt do you want to read something to them"? Santana asked sitting up and putting an arm round her wife. The kids took this as a sign to join and all climbed into bed happily.

"No San it's alright I know how much you like story time." Brittany giggled.

"What story do we all want"? Santana asked. They all immediately began shouting out answers.

"One about dragons and monsters and evil witches and wizards" called Rafael.

"Nothing to soppy adventurous and daring things have to happen maybe something terrible happens to the hero, but make sure it's a happy ending". Jandro suggested.

"No what about something non-fiction like the story of someone's life". Harmony exclaimed.

"I want a story about a princess who falls in love" cried Serena excitedly.

Arabella just clapped her hands and smiled up at her Mami.

"I know a story that includes all of those things". Smiled Santana mischievously.

"You do" they all replied.

"I do it's a tale of two princesses, princess Brittany and Princess Santana they lived in a place called lima Ohio and believe me their were lots of dragons and evil witches there".

"So do you want to hear it" asked Santana smiling around at her family.

"Yes please" cried everyone including Brittany.

"Well let's get started then".

* * *

**Okay guys what did you think? I know its a little short! i promise the rest of the chapters won't be this short I just needed a little opener! i hope you liked it and guys please review because reviews will definitely make me write more! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so I got two reviews for my last chapter but I would love to hear more on what you guys think! I have decided to split the story from being a fairy story to also being what actually happened to Santana and Brittany because hopefully that way i can keep you guys interested. This chapter is the beginning of the story in the story so forgive me that there is not much! But I hope everyone enjoys it! Quick note that I dont own glee or any character in it!**

* * *

Chapter 2

_**Fairy story**_

Once upon a time there were two little princesses; their names were Santana and Brittany.

Princess Brittany had lovely long blonde hair that shone in the sun, her eyes were as blue as the sea and she was the most kind-hearted princess in all the land.

Princess Santana had shiny dark hair and beautiful big brown eyes that could scare away the scariest of dragons but even though these princesses were so different they were the best of friends.

* * *

The princesses were inseparable and would never let anyone part them but sometimes the liked to play with another princess, princess Quinn who was just as beautiful as princess Brittany and equally as scary as Princess Santana together the girls, were about to take on the scary hallways of William McKinley High school but Princess Santana was pretty sure it would have nothing on the evil wizard that lived with her.

All three princess were looking forward to the special princess sleepovers they often held before starting back at school. They played games shared secrets and ate lots of yummy food but another reason Santana loved these sleepovers is because it got her away from the evil wizard. This evil wizard was once her Father but he had a spell cast over him that turned him evil.

* * *

**_The true Story_**

Santana breathed a sigh of relief when her mami gave her the go to, to stay at Quinn's for the yearly back to school sleepover. Her Father was coming back from his business trip tonight and she was pretty sure he would be extremely angry due to jet lag. As a child Santana had the best relationship with her father and she always felt so proud of it. But as time passed they drew apart her father became more distance and would often come out in fits of rage, sometimes he would break things but about a year ago he stopped breaking things and started hurting people instead.

* * *

"So girls what do we want to do tonight". Quinn asked as she placed two big bowls of popcorn onto her bed.

"Let's play truth or dare". Squealed Brittany it was one of her most favourite games ever.

"Britt we play truth or dare every time we have a sleepover." Sighed Santana cant we come up with something a little more inventive.

"At my cousins last birthday party we played spin the bottle." Suggested Quinn.

"You can't play spin the bottle with three people Q that's just idiotic". Santana replied huffily.

"Alright then smart ass you come up with an idea then". Quinn retorted turning away from the Latina.

"Okay so I was thinking a good way that we could get on top at high school is by dating really good looking guys, you know the sporty guys" Said Santana looking eagerly at Brittany and Quinn.

"But San that's not a game is it". Brittany asked looking a little confused.

"No I mean the best way to get guys is to be a good kisser so why don't we practice our kissing on each other?" Santana asked looking around at her friends.

"I don't know I mean were girls". Worried Quinn biting her lip. "Can girls kiss girls" she asked.

"Wake up Q this is the 21st century we live in, sure girls can kiss girls plus it won't mean anything it's just for fun" smirked Santana.

"I will try" exclaimed Brittany eagerly. "I have always wanted to see what it was like to kiss a girl".

"Alright then." Replied Santana reaching her hand out for Brittany.

Brittany climbed across the bed and immediately locked lips with Santana.

Santana smiled Brittany's lips tasted good it felt good she had never expected it to be this good. After about a minute Santana began to pull away. She felt a little embarrassed that she had just kissed her best friend and she wasn't sure what Brittany had made of it.

"So what was that like then?" Asked Quinn who was sitting on the bed with a giant smirk on her face.

"What's so funny Q." Huffed Santana trying to look anywhere but at Brittany.

"I don't know seems like you two were really getting into that, perhaps you wont need to be searching for guys at school". Quinn replied evilly.

"Whatever Quinn me and Britt are obviously just very good kissers and it was just a bit of fun right B" Santana asked turning to face the taller blonde.

The girl was sat with her head bowed she didn't say anything she just nodded.

"Whatever you say San now can we stop with this girl on girl nonsense its freaking me out lets just go straight on with the movie". Quinn said slotting the DVD in the player and settling back on to the bed with the other two girls.

* * *

Brittany barely looked at Santana the whole time though Santana tried to catch her eye a number of times. She wondered if she was just so embarrassed by the kiss that she couldn't bare to look at her best friend anymore. It was freaking Santana out.

When the movie had finished and Quinn's Mom had called up the stairs to let the girls know it was lights out Britt was still not talking to Santana. It was starting to bug her that the blonde wasn't speaking to her so when it was Santana's turn to brush her teeth she grabbed Brittany and dragged her in there with her.

"Hey San why did you do that, that hurt." Brittany grumbled rubbing at the arm Santana had grabbed.

"So now you choose to talk to me." Santana replied looking Brittany up and down.

"I hope you two aren't getting up to any funny business in there." Cackled Quinn evilly causing Brittany to once again take her gaze away from Santana.

"If it's Q that's bothering you, you know we can both ditch her and go to your house." Santana whispered.

"No S its fine I'm sorry it was just, just embarrassing kissing in front of her." Brittany mumbled bringing her head up to look at Santana.

"Oh I see." Santana smiled fondly at her best friend. "You should have told me I would have made her leave the room."

Brittany just shook her head.

"Bestie's forever?" Santana whispered holding out her pinkie for Brittany to take.

"Bestie's forever" Brittany replied smiling and pulling Santana in for a hug.

* * *

**Okay this chapter wasn't to long but I promise they will get longer! What do you think with me going half and half? I was also thinking of maybe doing some flashbacks? Anyway please REVIEW so i know what you think plus more reviews will mean i will probably update quicker. We also found out that perhaps Santana is living in a house with an abusive Father what do you guys think of that? Anyway hope you enjoyed it and sit tight there is more to come! :)**


End file.
